


Dear Tommy

by simpsyndrome



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpsyndrome/pseuds/simpsyndrome
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR DREAM SMP EVENTS OF MARCH 1 2021!!!!!Tubbo is writing a letter to Tommy after Dream killed Tommy.I know a lot of us weren't satisfied with Tubbo's reaction to Tommy's death so here is some content.Warning this might make you cry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dear Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I shouldn't have to say this but just in case anyone was thinking something different. THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC! THEY ARE FRIENDS!

Dear Tommy,

I'm sorry. 

I'm sorry for a lot of things.

I'm sorry I exiled you for starters. You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that. You were alone with only Dream as company. I don't know what happened in those days but I know they weren't good.  
I'm sorry I didn't visit you when you were in exile. I don't know why I didn't. I had the compass and I know you had one too. There was that one time that I popped through the portal. I know you saw me. But I left. I left when I should have talked to you. That was my biggest mistake. I should have talked to you more. What I would give to have one last conversation right now. I haven't seen you show up in ghost form yet. I'm hoping you will. Ghostinnit. Will you lose your memories like Ghostbur? I hope not. Our memories are all I have. They're all I have left of you. 

I'm sorry for our fight the day before Doomsday. You didn't betray us. I betrayed you. I'll always regret it. I know you didn't mean what you said. The discs weren't worth more than me. Right? They weren't worth more than our friendship. They certainly don't matter now. They were in your ender chest and you aren't here to ever get them out again.  
I just want to sit on the bench and listen to music with you one last time. Watch the sunset while we just listen in silence. The zombies and skeletons start spawning in the darkness growing below us while we sit high still in the light. I miss it.

I'm sorry for every little bicker or argument we ever had. From when we were little kids and you stole my toy up until now. Any time spent upset with you was a waste of time. 

Most of all, I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you died. We started this whole mess together. Its always been us against Dream. I remember you saying it. But in the final showdown, you were alone. You were alone and you died. You're gone, Tommy. You're gone. You're not coming back. You died in a prison! A prison you never deserved to be in. You were saying goodbye. Sam told me that you were saying a final goodbye to Dream when you were trapped in there. Dream took your last life just like he took your first and your second. He didn't deserve to take any of them.

You were moving on. Finally moving on after so much time spent fighting wars. You had so much potential. You had your hotel and you were ready for a peaceful life. You had plans and now... now they won't be fulfilled. 

They don't know who caused the TNT explosion but when Sam finds out I want to be the one to deal with them. It's their fault you were in there. It's their fault you died. I can't kill Dream but I can kill them. I hate myself for wanting violence. This isn't me. You're the violent one. I wanted to just build Snowchester and have my peaceful refuge. The nukes are out of action. It's just a fishing village now. I was building a hotel with Ranboo. We still are. I'll put a memorial in it for you. I promise. 

You're gone. Actually gone. I promise that I'll resurrect you somehow. I'll get the book from Dream. I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back and we'll be happy. Together.

I'm remembering that day we put Dream in the prison. When we were in his vault and he said that he was going to kill me and imprison you. You asked, "What am I without you?" And I replied with, "Yourself." I now have to be myself. There is no more Tommy and Tubbo. There is only Tubbo. That was our only proper goodbye. We've always expected to see eachother again. I wish I had one more conversation with you. Just one. 

I want to revisit all of our memories. When we took down Dream the first time, our first time sitting on the bench and listened to music, winning L'Manburg's independence. We fought against Technoblade and Dream on Doomsday together, we got the discs back together, we fought withers together twice. So much fighting. We were always fighting. Why were we always fighting? Why did we always think violence was the answer? Why didn't we have a normal childhood? 

I at least hope you can talk to Wilbur now. Brothers reunited. He wasn't the best towards the end but maybe you can patch up what was lost. It'll give you someone to talk to. 

I miss you already, Tommy. I miss you. I always will. 

Love, Tubbo.


End file.
